In the related art, there has been proposed provision, on a vehicle, of an audio-visual apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “AV apparatus”) which outputs video and sound, a navigation apparatus which provides route information, or the like. However, there has been a problem in that the AV apparatus and navigation apparatuses dedicated for equipment on a vehicle are expensive.
In consideration of this, there is proposed use of a multifunctional portable terminal such as, for example, a smartphone or the like in place of the AV apparatus or the navigation apparatus dedicated for equipment on the vehicle. Specifically, it is proposed to install navigation software and player software of music or video in the smartphone or the like, and to carry the smartphone into the vehicle.
In addition, in recent years, display audio apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as “DA apparatuses”) which cooperate with the smartphone are also proposed. The DA apparatus is electrically connected to the smartphone, displays an output from the smartphone on a display, and inputs an operation received from the user into the smartphone. Such a DA apparatus has a display at a position easily viewable from the driver, such as on the dashboard. By displaying information from the smartphone on the DA apparatus, it becomes possible for the user to more comfortably handle various information. Further, such a DA apparatus can be formed inexpensively compared to the AV apparatus and the navigation apparatus dedicated for vehicle equipment.